Mutt Meets Fire
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: Just a preview at the moment: What would happen if Inuyasha and Gang end up at Titans Tower?


**Hey guys! Yes, i know i should be doing other things, but like it says at the end of this, this is mostly just a preview and i want reviews before i do anything else to it. Remember that! Now if i do do anything with this, this chapter and whatever comes after might be all fixed up. And yes again, i should be working on my other things. Slight writers block at this time of night on a school night...**

**And the name might be changed, or maybe not...**

**Well, i hope you enjoy what i had thought was funny like 3 years ago...**

Shippo was bored waiting for his friends and Inuyasha to finish making dinner in the small hut that they found. Shippo, still being a child didn't know every word in the average mind, like Miroku's brain... wait, Shippo NEVER wanted to know what's in Miroku's mind, EVER!

So he was playing with the womanizers magic cards. (sorry everyone, i haven't watched this for a while so i don't remember what they are called) when suddenly! The cards make a bright white flash and then the room is empty...

500 years later and the other side of the world...

Beast Boy and Cyborg was in the middle of an argument over one of their stupid games, Starfire was in the kitchen cooking up one of her Tamerananian dishes that she was hoping to force feed Beast Boy.

Robin was sitting with coffee in his hands while sitting on the couch with Raven sitting beside him with a cup of herbal tea in hers. Suddenly there was a flash of white light and everyone turns to look, Raven breaths in the air. Stocked, she drops her cup, smashing it when it hits the floor and spilling tea all over the floor. She teleported away from the room.

The rest of the Titans looks to see a man dressed in loose red clothes, a teenage girl in what looks like a school uniform, another man that is dressed purple dress type of clothes, another women who was dressed in a skirt and had a large boom-a-rang on her back, a little boy with a fluffy tail, and a cat with two tails.

These people shocked him, just by the way they looked and dressed. But not as much as the fact that his friend leaving when the appeared.

Starfire was the first to speak, "Excuse me stranger, but please, what are you doing in our home and how did you get in?" The alien asked while flying over to the new comers.

Apparently this shocked the man with the white hair, 'cause he brought out his sword that grew larger as it came out of its holder. The man held it up, and to Robin it looked heavy, the man pointed his sword at Starfire.

Starfire was scared that someone was pointing a weapon at her when she was only being polite in her own home. Robin was just about to speak when he was cut off by one of the girls in the new comers group.

"Sit boy!"

That was all that was said when suddenly the man in the white hair was pulled to the ground by a necklace he was wearing. The next thing the Titans knew was the dent in the floor, and Raven came back into the room asking what happened. And AGAIN, before Robin could say a word he was cut off... by the white head sniffing... that's right, sniffing, like the little doggy he is, then a growl rose from his throat.

"Please, would someone answer me in what this person is doing?" Starfire asked Beast Boy and Cyborg nodding in agreement. Robin was looking at Raven, she was just staring at the man with no expression, at least for now.

Then it spoke... "What's a demon like you doing here?"

And only thing she said was before she had to dodge a sword was, "I could have asked you the same thing."

OK, EVERYONE BUT THE TWO WERE SHOCKED...

"So what's a half-breed like you doing living with humans?"

At this point the Titans had noticed the ears on top of his head. "Well, you need to stop asking me questions and start asking yourself the same ones." Said Raven monotonously.

"SIT!" Said the girl again, "She's right you know, and you need to be more polite Inuyasha! You should think before asking questions."

"Kagome's right you know, you should never ask a question that could be thrown right back at you." Said the little boy with the fluffy tail.

"Shippo! It was your fault that we ended up in this place in the first place!" Said the man-thing known as Inuyasha.

"Shippo, you really didn't need to be playing with my stuff, monks could be carrying very dangerous things that children like you could get hurt very badly." Said this 'Monk'.

"OK, HOLD ON JUST ONE SECOND!" said Robin, finally

"Now you speak up." Said Raven sarcastically.

Robin had steam going out his ears like train steam as he gave Raven a death glare. "Who are you people?"

Shippo ran over to Raven and jumped into her arms, "You smell good, _way_ better than Inuyasha, he like never takes a bath!" Raven made a 'eew, gross' face. "But Kagome makes sure I have one every chance I have." By this time Inuyasha has gotten up and was standing over Raven and Shippo, and...

POW

Shippo had a huge bump on the top of his head from where Inuyasha hit him. "OW! What was that for?"

"For what you said about m-" Now Inuyasha had Ravens scent around him, "Hmm, the twerp was right about one thing."

Beast Boy stepped in, "About what, dude?"

"She does smell good." A shocked Raven teleports to beside Robin with Shippo in her arms. "What kind of demon are you anyways?"

"Fire, you?"

"Dog." At that moment, black energy surrounded the walls and the water pipes come out of the walls and waterfalls down on Inuyasha.

"Great, now you smell like wet dog." Beast Boy and Cyborg joined Miroku in laughing on the floor.

"Would our guest like to try my pudding of sunshine?" Asks Starfire, the Titans looks sick to their stomach, while Inuyasha and Miroku asks for some, (yes you may pity them if you wish) Starfire hands out some of her pudding to the two guys. Guys being, well, guys, shoved all of the pudding in their mouths and in about 5 seconds after swallowing fire was coming out of their mouths. "The pleasant heat from the pudding is about as hot as the surface of planet Earths' sun." She finishes and smiles, everyone looks at her dumbstruck.

"Um, Star, doesn't the surface of the sun kill you if you get to close." Robin said, probably the second thing he spoken that day.

"Why yes, friend Robin, that is what makes it so pleasant."

Inuyasha was sitting on the floor, or more like crouching, with his tongue in his hand trying to cool it down.

"So does anyone know where we are?" Shippo asked from Ravens' arms.

"Oh, new friends, you are on planet Earth!"

"No, Starfire, they mean what part of Earth they are on." Raven corrected her.

"Oh, I apologize. You are on the surface." A loud slap was heard and everyone looks up at Raven who had her hand on her forehead.

"You are in North America, the year is 2011, and you're in Titans Tower." Raven explained with a large red handprint on her forehead.

"Oh! My! God! We are on the other side of the world!" Kagome freaked.

"Not just that, we are in the future... this is cool! So cool!" Miruko jumped up and down like a little girl... eh, boy.

"Feh, so. I've been in Kagome's time loads of times! This is nothing different."

"Inuyasha, we are on the other side of the _world _this is different."

"So."

"You know what! I don't even care anymore!" Then she walks off soon getting lost in the maze that the Titans call their home.

"So, how did you get here anyways?" Raven asked. Shippo looked up at the Fire Demon that he had been sitting in the arms of. He blushed a little not wanting to get yelled at.

"Shippo was playing with my cards." The Monk explained. "I never looked at it, nor understood if any of them could do this." He explained doing his best not to flirt under Sango's glare. It wasn't working, he found himself staring at the Alien and Demoness with lust glittering in his eyes. Though, the lust left moments after a females hand connected to the back of his air-filled head. He probably sucked his brain through his Kaazana and is the reason that he doesn't get it through his thick skull that Sango doesn't like him flirting is because she likes him. Or she doesn't like him and hates his gut... we will never know.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Beast Boy smiled hoping on the balls of his feet. "Will I have the chance to play with these cards? I'll challange you to Go Fish!"

"No way man! You promised that you'll challange me next! I collected all the Fish Crackers Raven gives me for lunch once a month!" Cyborg cried, tears pouring out of his eye and onto the green twerps feet.

"But I always loose to you!"

"No! You won last time!"

"That's because your cootie covered girlfriend was distracting you!"

"We are just friends!"

"That's what you say! But Raven said that she was your girlfriend!"

"Well... she lied!"

_Gasp!_

"But she promised she would never lie!" Beast Boy cried tears drenching his hands.

Raven shook her head at the two teens... eh, teen and adult. _Wow, am I the only the adult here?_

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked this! It's more funny than anything else really... ok **_**yes**_** I have words mixed up and such but this is more like a preview to what i was thinking. But i really don't have an idea to get really started on it. I have an idea but i don't. Does that make any sense to you? Maybe not. But i just wanted to post this, see what people think, if anyone likes it, REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! I might just end up switching everything around, editing it before i do anything, but this is what i got and i want reviews before i continue it.**

**Sounds fair? I hope so, cause thats how it's going to work...**


End file.
